Stay there forever
by WindyDragon
Summary: Rukia sits alone, watchin the town from a faraway hill. She's thinking about everything that has happened. Will she be brave enough to tell him about her feelings? RenRuk


**I just love Renji-kun So here goes again, this is based on after Renji joined to Ichigo's group (At least I think it will be so. I've watched onto ep. 23 and many AMVs, so I'm pretty sure he will join them... right?)**

I was sitting there, on a root of huge oak. Warm wind of summer fluttered my black hair and the sunset behind me made everything look golden. The sea was sparkling somewhere far, and below me I could see the town. Somewhere in there Ichigo, Renji and all the others were living their lives, enjoying the warm evening of summer.

A lot had happened since my brother Byakya had decided me to be executed. Ichigo and Renji had both tried to save me, almost losing their own lives on the way. Without the two of them I wouldn't be sitting there, I wouldn't be there in the world of living.

I bowed my head for a moment. I knew I loved that place: all my friends were there, in the world I couldn't live in when I was a child. My world had been so different back then. And it has been so long since those times…

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

I turned around when I heard the voice behind me, and I felt a warm feeling in my heart when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here, Renji-kun?"

"Hey, I asked you a question first." He said. "Why are you here?"

I turned back towards the town, to hide my small smile and to buy some time to think about the answer. I was glad he had come.

"No reason. I just wanted to think about everything for a while." I answered.

"So you came all the way here from the town to think." He sighed. "Really, you have always been such a strange girl…"

I gave a laugh. He sighed again, and when he didn't say anything in a while I was afraid that he would leave. I didn't want him to leave yet, I wanted him to stay there with me a little longer.

So I asked: "Why did you come here then?"

Renji smiled, a smile I had last seen on his face back then before I was adopted to Kuchiki family. The wind fluttered his hair and the sunset made his skin look golden. He looked somewhere far into the distance, and I couldn't resist the blush on my face.

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to get out of the town for a while. It's not my place."

I turned back to see the town once again. "Yeah… me neither."

For a while we were in silence, looking towards the town and enjoying the wind. Cherry blossoms were floating in the air all around us, and I just wanted to stay there forever with him, under the setting sun. I moved a bit on the root.

"Are you planning to stand there the whole night?"

He smiled again and sat next to me. He had started to smile more since he came to our town, and I couldn't deny that he looked very handsome when he smiled.

"A lot has happened." He said. "It feels like it has been forever when we parted ways the first time."

I hadn't expected him to talk about that day, but I knew we should talk it over. "Yeah… I feel the same. At that time I… I felt like I would never be whole again. When I had to leave the world I had been living since that moment…"

Renji looked at me, and the look on his face told me that he understood. No one had ever understood me better than him. I could only smile, even though I tried my best to hide it. But he saw it, I knew he would.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing… I'm just happy we didn't part ways forever." I answered, looking at the sky. "Back then I thought I would never… never see you… again."

"I thought the same." He said quietly. "And when I heard you would be executed, I just couldn't stand and watch. And I'm glad I came here."

"Renji-kun…" I started, but I couldn't continue. He looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

But it was so hard to say it! If only I would've had enough courage, I could have simply said it. I bowed my head again and blushed even more. How much I wanted to say it…

I noticed I didn't need to: Renji was braver than me. He gently grasped my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind fluttering my hair again. I was so happy.

"I love you… Renji-kun." I whispered. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I won't, my love. I promise." He whispered back and kissed me again. And we sat there within the warm wind of summer, under the setting sun.

** Drop review!**


End file.
